1. Field of the Invention
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a manufacturing method thereof that improves durability and suppresses generation of a defect.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display has a self-emissive characteristic in that unlike the liquid crystal display, does not need a separate light source such as a backlight. Therefore, the OLED display can have a reduced thickness and weight. In addition, since the OLED display has high-quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, fast reaction, and the like, the OLED display is drawing attention as a next generation display device for a portable electronic device.
Generally, the OLED display includes a display substrate having an OLED, an encapsulation substrate that is arranged opposite to the display substrate to protect the OLED, and a sealant that adheres and seals the display substrate and the encapsulation substrate together. Since an empty space is arranged between the display substrate and the encapsulation substrate, there is a problem in that the mechanical strength of the OLED display can be compromised upon external impact.
In order to address this problem, the empty space between the display substrate and the encapsulation substrate can be filled with a filler via a vacuum bonding process to make the OLED display less vulnerable to damage upon external impact. However, when the space between the display substrate and the encapsulation substrate is filled with the filler, the filler contacts the sealant arranged along edges of the display and encapsulation substrates. When this contact occurs, the filler can interfere with the hardening or curing process of the sealant. As a result, there is a problem in that the sealant may not stably seal and bond the display substrate to the encapsulation substrate.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that is not prior art as per 35 U.S.C. §102.